26. Szczęście - prawda czy mit?
(czołówka) Jak zwykle ponure śniadanie Matt: Ciekawe, co nam dzisiaj zgotuje Chris? Frank: Nie wiem stary, ale mam nadzieję, że coś mądrzejszego, niż atak zombie… Katerine: To było przezabawne. Hehe. Lindsay: Wcale nie… Owen (do Lindsay): Daj spokój Lindsay! Zjedz swoje śniadanie. Sally (do Lindsay): Właśnie. Nie ma się już czego bać. Lindsay: Dzięki za pocieszenie… (w schowku)Lindsay: Tak się cieszę, że mam tu tylu przyjaciół, którzy mnie zawsze pocieszają. (w schowku)Vanessa: Została już tylko dziesiątka. Mam nadzieję, że szybko pójdzie i znajdę się w tej finałowej trójce. Trent: Mnie tam nie przeraziły te zombie, ale chciałbym jakieś zadanie, w którym by się działa jakaś akcja. Harold: Ostatnio „akcja” działa się, jak Chef Hatchet kazał nam wykonywać głupie ćwiczenia… Megan: Mi jest obojętnie. Chcę tylko wygrać. Vanessa (do Megan): Mimo, że cię nie lubię, to przyznam ci rację… (wchodzi Chris) Chris (do Matta): Hej Matt! Wybierz jakąś liczbę od jednego do ośmiu? Matt: Eee… Osiem? Chris: A teraz wyciągnij kartę. (Matt wyciąga kartę) Matt: Ósemka pik. Chris: Ha! I widzisz, że… CO?! Matt: No ósemka pik… Chris: Dobra! (zabiera kartę i tasuje) Jeszcze raz! Od jedynki do ósemki. Matt: Osiem… (wyciąga) Ósemka pik... I czego to ma dowodzić? Chris: Dawaj! (zabiera) To miało być takie wprowadzenie, bo dzisiaj mamy zadania, w których możecie polegać tylko na swoje przysłowiowe szczęście! Wszyscy: Co??? Katerine: Jak to? Mordowaliśmy się tu prawie 4 tygodnie, żeby teraz zdać nasze „być albo nie być” w programie na łaskę losu? Chris: Dokładnie! Katerine: To jest chore… Matt (do Katerine): Hehe. Mówisz tak, bo nie masz szczęścia. Vanessa (do Matta): Akurat, mój drogi kolego, to ja mam tu największego farta. Matt: Chyba w snach.. Chris: Spokojnie ludzie! Wszystko okaże się podczas Dnia Farta! Specjalnie zaaranżowaliśmy jedną z sal na………Pokój Gier Losowych! (pokazuje) Harold: Wow! Pięknie! Pewnie się sporo napracowaliście, robiąc to wszystko. Chris: Eee tam… Wcale… (przechodzi Maurice) Maurice (do Chrisa): Taa… Ty wcale… (odchodzi) Chris: No nieważne! Hehe. Zacznijmy więc! Szczęście – prawda czy mit? Chris (pokazuje): A więc mamy tu miejsce do gry w karty, ruletkę, bingo, no i oczywiście rzutki. Frank: Rzutki? Przecież rzutki nie wymagają szczęścia. Chris: Jak się zasłoni oczy, to tak. Sally: Hihi. (w schowku)Vanessa: W sumie, to nawet się cieszę z takiego zadania. Będę mogła wreszcie dokopać temu Mattowi… (w schowku)Matt: Nie lubię się chwalić, ale ja to od zawsze jestem farciarzem. Więc panna Vanessa nie ma ze mną szans… (w schowku)Megan: Szczerze? Wisi mi to, jakie to zadanie. Najważniejsze, to kogoś wywalić dzisiaj. A każda osoba mniej, to Megan bliżej finału. Hehe. Chris: Proponuję najpierw popularną zabawę w Papier-Kamień-Nożyce. Vanessa: Dobra! Katerine: Niech będzie… Chris: 1… 2… 3!!! (Vanessa pokazuje kamień, a Katerine nożyce) Vanessa: Hehe. Chris: Punkt dla Vanessy. Frank: Ale to głupie… Chris: To teraz ty spróbuj. Frank: Dobra… Lindsay: Ja mogę i wybieram reszkę! Frank: Niech będzie… Chris: No to uwaga….……..reszka! Frank: Co? Lindsay: Hehe. Trzeba mieć po prostu szczęście. Chris: No właśnie! Rozumiecie teraz? To gramy. Pół godziny później Chris: A więc najwięcej po tej konkurencji punktów uzyskała Vanessa i Matt, ale zaraz za nimi plasuje się Sally i Lindsay. Chris: Teraz zaczniemy grę w rzutki. (po cichu do Megan) Trzymaj… (wręcza jej liścik) (w schowku)Megan: Czytam: „Podmień rzutki na trochę cięższe przy niektórych osobach. Będzie fun!” Się robi! Chris: Patrzcie ludzie! Oto tarcza… Macie w nią trafić z opaską na oczach. Matt: No problemo. (zakłada opaskę) Chris: Masz trzy rzuty… Matt: Jasne! (rzuca) I jak? Chris: Pierwsza i druga bardzo blisko środka… Matt: A trzecia? Chris: W sam środek ziom! Matt: Czad! Vanessa: Teraz ja! (Megan się złowrogo uśmiecha) Chris: Ludzie, obserwujcie tarczę. (Megan wykorzystuje moment nieuwagi i podmienia rzutki na cięższe) Vanessa: No to jedziemy! (rzuca) Aj! Chris: Co jest? Vanessa: Przy ostatnim rzucie chyba skręciłam nadgarstek… A jak wyniki? Chris: Cóż… Zero… Vanessa: Jak to?! (w schowku)Megan: Hahahahahahaha!!! Uwielbiam tę robotę. Vanessa: Coś mi tu śmierdzi… Megan (do Vanessy): Chyba ty… Hehe. Sally: Teraz ja chcę! (zawiązuje opaskę i rzuca) I jak? Hihi. Chris: Eee… Wszystkie tuż obok środka. Sally: Trudno. Hihi. Kolejne pół godziny później Chris: Czas na ruletkę moi drodzy! Uwielbiam tę grę. Sally: O! O! Siódemka! To taka ładna liczba! Vanessa: 13. Katerine: Może…..8? Harold: Zdecydowanie 20. Trent: Nie będę oryginalny, jak wezmę 9. Lindsay: Po namyśle obstawiam 3. Frank: Nie ma bata, musi być 17. Owen: Czuję, że wypadnie 11. Megan: Mi tam wszystko jedno… Dwa… Matt: A ja stawiam na zero. Wszyscy: Hahaha. Vanessa (do Matta): Żałosne… Popisujesz się swoim fartem, ale tym razem cię on nie uratuje. Chris: No to losujemy! (…) I mamy zero! Wszyscy: Co?! Chris: Niesamowite Matt! Matt: Mam nosa do takich spraw. Vanessa: Ja pier… Sally: …niczek! Spokojnie Vanessa, wygrasz następną rundę. Matt: Chciałaby… Sally (do Matta): Och zamknij się tępaku! (wszyscy zaskoczeni) Chris: Uuu… Ostro… (w schowku)Sally: Trochę mnie poniosło, ale Matt potrafi zdenerwować… Na szczęście ja się długo nie gniewam. Hihi. (w schowku)Vanessa: Sally powiedziała coś, co ja chciałam powiedzieć już od dawna. To wspaniała przyjaciółka… Chris: Spokój ludzie! Zaraz przejdziemy do bingo! Bingo Chris: Uwaga, uwaga…….17! Frank: Jest! Lindsay: Nie no… Chris: Teraz mamy……..15! Vanessa: Tak! Brakuje mi już tylko jednej liczby. Matt (do Vanessy): Mi też, więc się tak nie ciesz. Chris: Kolejna jest……….25! Vanessa: Tak!!!!!!!!! Matt: Jak to? Chris: Vanessa ukończyła pierwsza i zdobywa najwięcej punktów, ale gra wciąż trwa. Następna jest……………6! Matt: No kur… Sally: …tka zimowa! Przepraszam… Chris: A więc Matt drugi. (pół godziny później) Chris: No i mamy w końcu 1! Katerine: Super! Nie jestem ostatnia! Chris (do Owena): Owen, no wiesz? Jak mogło ci tak kiepsko pójść? Frank: Musiał zaznaczyć pechowe liczby. Owen: A to my mieliśmy zaznaczać jakieś liczby? Wszyscy: Owen!!!!!! Owen: No co? (w schowku)Owen: Ja to nie ogarniam tych wszystkich gier, a ty Panie Kokosie? (w schowku)Pan Kokos: … Dogrywka Chris: A więc mamy remis pomiędzy Mattem i Vanessą, a co to oznacza? Harold: Nie wiem, ale pewnie zaraz nam powiesz. Chris: Dokładnie! O zwycięstwie w dzisiejszym odcinku zadecyduje…….rzut monetą! Vanessa: Extra! Wybieram orła. Chris: No to zacznijmy… Vanessa: Chwila moment! Czy to przypadkiem nie jest moneta dwureszkowa? (sprawdza) No właśnie! Chris: Hehe. Dobra, masz mnie… (wyjmuje dobrą monetę) No to uwaga! (rzuca) (chwila napięcia) Chris: Reszka!!!!! Matt: Yeah!!! Chris: Matt, masz nietykalność, ale ktoś z pozostałej dziewiątki pożegna się z programem. Sally (do Vanessy): Głupi ma zawsze szczęście. Co nie? Hihi. Vanessa: Jeśli głupi ma szczęście, to ja nie chcę być mądra… Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ten idiota ma nietykalność… Sally: Spoko. Następnym razem się go pozbędziemy. (w schowku)Vanessa: Matt już za długo jest w programie. To będzie jego przedostatnia ceremonia… (w schowku)Matt: To, że szczęście stoi po mojej stronie potwierdza tylko, że to ja jestem predestynowany do wygrania tego programu. Hehe. (w schowku)Megan: Intryga z monetą się nie udała, ale i tak Vanessa się zmarszczyła, jak wypadła reszka. Hahahahahahahaha! Nie zapomnę tej chwili… Ceremonia przy kominku Chris: Witajcie, zaraz zaczniemy. Frank: Ej, a co to za kpina? Nawet głosowania nie było! Chris: Trafna uwaga. Dzieje się tak dlatego, że dziś…(wchodzi Maurice z dziwną maszyną)…wylosuję osobę, która odpadnie! Wszyscy: Co?! Chris: Hehe. Widzę, że jesteście lekko zdziwieni. W tej oto kuli mam 9 imion, bo Matt ma już swoją śnieżną kulę. Osoba, której imię wyczytam jako ostatnie będzie musiała udać się do kolejki przegranych. Zrozumiano? Wszyscy: Eee… No… Chris: Świetnie! Na początek……….Lindsay! Lindsay: Jupi! Chris: Następni to…………..Harold…………i Vanessa! Vanessa: Świetnie! Chris: Teraz…..Frank…………..i Trent! Frank: Super… Chris: Następna bezpieczna osoba, to…………Megan, a przedostatnia kula wędruje do……………..Owena! Owen: Tak! (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: Drogie panie………..ostatnią szczęśliwą osobą tego wieczoru jest………………………………..Katerine!!! Vanessa: Och! Chris: Sprawdźmy ostatnie imię………Sally! Wszystko się zgadza. Niestety, ale wylatujesz. Sally: I tak daleko zaszłam. Hihi. Vanessa (smutnym tonem): Sally… Sally: Spokojnie Vanessa. Hihi. (do Chrisa) Czy Vanessa może mnie odprowadzić? Chris: Jasne! Na dworze Sally: Cóż przyjaciółko, nasz sojusz upadł. Vanessa: Jakoś dam radę. Ta cała reszta to banda frajerów… Sally (szeptem): Słuchaj… Jeśli miałabym ci radzić, to weź sojusz z Lindsay… Vanessa: Dlaczego? Sally (szeptem): No chyba nie zaufasz Megan, albo tej Katerine, nie? A poza tym czuję, że ona może ci pomóc wygrać… Vanessa: No w sumie. Dzięki za radę i do zobaczenia. Sally: No na razie. Hihi. (odjeżdża, kamera się oddala) Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki